


Rebirth

by ToastInThePost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastInThePost/pseuds/ToastInThePost
Summary: something went wrong with the Izuru Kamukura project or rather something went right, instead of Hajime disappearing till the neo-world program found the fragments of him and slowly rebuilt his soul, the final treatment of the talent transference instead repaired his broken mind and a reborn Hajime emerged(warning spoilers for game and anime)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> First published fan fiction for many years, apologies for any spelling or grammar errors (I'm blaming my dyslexia thats my excuse and i'm sticking to it)
> 
> I hope you guys like my little 'What if scenario' 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Person treated like an object, unethical medical procedures and general creepiness from a person in a position of power

Hajime ...at least he thinks that his name... felt himself being laid down, the now all too familiar coldness of restraints, picks of needles entering his skin and the pull of electrodes stuck to his head. the world was hazy and indistinct has been for a while, the multitude of drugs and repeat surgeries on his brain and body left Hajime's mind shattered.

Chunks of memory gone, fractured and elusive, the pod in which he lay was padded and tight around heavy limbs along with the now warming metal restraints was suffocating. But it'll be worth it in the end right?... 

He'll finally have talent ... Be able to enter the main building and finally be with Chiaki, be worthy of Chiaki. As the lid closed down over the pod Hajime's last thought was of how Chiaki was going to be proud of him for finally having a talent.

In another world, the pod reopened and the restraints released Hajime Hinata was gone, his soul shattered and replaced with apathy. Cold red eyes taking in the scientist and doctors around him, Izuru Kamukura the Ultimate Hope, the Ultimate Weapon, the Ultimate Despair was born.

But in this world, the final treatment did not render his soul and bury Hajime Hinata in a deep grave in his own mind. Instead, new neural pathways formed as the result of the talent augmentation, reconnecting the fractures of memory and mind, instead of an empty husk of apathy, a hazy reborn Hajime sat up from the pod. Long black hair obscuring apart of his vision as now hetero chromatic eyes and took in the scientist around him. A true Ultimate Hope was born.

None of the those around him realised that the project had gone wrong (at least in their eyes), Hajime heard them talking about the success, that the final lobotomy had worked, that they had wiped the 'subjects' mind clean and that they had created perfection from worthlessness.

'wait, lobotomy? Wiped clean? Does that mean that they were trying to destroy me?! ... NO! WHY!' Hajime's body tensed up at the despair inducing revelation. He needed to get out of here 'but if they realized that it didn't work...that...that I'm still me then..then...shit'.

Closing his eyes Hajime let a forced fake serenity come over him, many of the ultimate abilities he now owned kicked in and he played along with everything going on around him in a desperate need to survive. He allowed them to rename him, run tests, play dress up and then parade him around like a doll. Seated at the end of the conference table the steering committee was sitting around observing him, "so this is the result of all those years of hard work and research" stated a heavy-set middle-aged man on the far end, "It doesn't look like much, all that money and this is it?" sneered an older man

"I don't know It looks alright to me" a man directly to Hajime's left piped up "Where all talents implanted" the last statement held an innuendo that made Hajime feel sick, the lead scientist immediately piped up completely missing the committee members tone and started ratting off the comparison between the pre-project 'Subject' and Izuru Kamukura.

So wrapped up in their own worlds no one saw the glare that Hajime was shooting into a spot on the table before him nor the near silent hiss of "say my dam name" that left his mouth

That man on the left that Hajime dubbed Creeper in his head, let out a long whistle then reached over to Hajime and gripped his chin to turn him to face to face. The glint in Creeper's eyes was disgusting, so much so that it took everything Hajime had to not shudder from it and pull his face away. Soon the creep let him go and as he did ran fingers through the long black hair the boy now had, "this is unusual, if I'm not mistaken the subject had short hair at the beginning of the project, and as far as I'm aware hair doesn't get is long in 6 months" Creepy sat fully back in his seat with others around the table looking at him with open disgust.

"umm.. Yes" nervously stated the scientist "that was an unforeseen side effect of the final talent augmentation" "and the eyes?" piped up a completely different man on Hajime's left. The scientist looked down at his tablet before responding "the heterochromia is also an unforeseen side effect, please do remember this is an entirely new, never before done procedure. We had no way of fully knowing the outcome." a murmur went around the table, a few more questions where asked and answered. None directed at Hajime himself as they talked about him as if he was truly a thing.

Not long after the meeting adjourned and he was escorted back to the room he had been imprisoned in for the last 6 months, the stench of cleaners and medications permeated the room. A jumble of memories, thoughts, and feelings flew around his head overwhelming him making him sick to his stomach, desperately still utilizing the newly gained talents to keep up the appearance of apathy for the all-seeing eye of the surveillance camera. All that Hajime wanted to do was to bury his face into the bed scream till his throat was sore all he could feel was the numb apathy he was pretending too.

Soon the overwhelming day court up to Hajime and soon lay down and fell into a deep numb sleep


	2. A meeting between Hope and Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime get a Despairful visitor to his cell
> 
> no beta, sorry for spelling and grammar  
> I used the Japanese transcript for the meeting in the cell  
> I like the English voice cast but the script can annoy me sometimes

Conscious slowly returned to Hajime laying still for a while, the sheets were damp beneath him from where he'd been crying in his sleep, still overwhelmed and tired the now raven-haired boy stat up. His body felt heavy, a true numbness felt like it had seeped into his bones 'I wonder what time it is?' no clocks nor natural light wherein his room (prison cell a spiteful part of his brain hissed)

Looking around nothing much had changed in the room yet, apart from the formally permanent IV stand that once held bags full of drugs and blood and the restraints on the bed had been replaced with heavier duty ones.

A small shudder shot through his body at that revelation especially after seeing the creepy member of the steering committee reaction to him. Hajime could smell the man arousal and the disgust of the other members 'well I have enhanced senses, is that a blessing or a curse? Is any of this a blessing or a curse?'

'To think I once dreamed of this, of Hope's Peak of having a talent and when I was good at nothing that gained their attention, just being the Ultimate Lucky student and being chosen by fate would have been good enough' sighing heavily "this is so fucked."

glancing up at the camera in the corner before staring at the door, calculating how much force it'll take to bust open the door and remembering how many guards he saw on duty on the few occasions as well as the layout of the facility of the few times Hajime was not drugged and was mostly conscious of what was happening

The amount of force needed was well within his now enhanced bodies capability but may slow him down enough for when the person watching the camera feed to sound the alarm and might end up with him stopped and drugged to oblivion before he could reach an exit, then who knows but 'Luck was listed as a talent on the various message boards...' Hajime recalled all the times he had read about 'Lucky' students

One girl he read about was very lucky herself but bad luck happened to people around her, another example of a 'Lucky' student was one of a boy who had very bad luck but caused very good luck to those around him, Hell Chiaki even had the Ultimate Lucky student of her year in her class and apparently seen his luck in action

Luck would have been one of the talents given to him, the more he racked his brain the memory of the Talents list the head scientist came to mind and yes Luck was on it, much to the steering committee's annoyance. Apparently from what Hajime could remember of just idol chatter of the many doctors and scientists luck was not considered a real talent and the guy from Chiaki class had coursed some issues lately.

Deciphering a plan in his mind Hajime was going to wait until the door was open for whatever reason then run, and if he had to take out any of the guards in his way then... he'll try not to kill any of them, they were not responsible for a majority of what had happened to him. Then it's just the case of just getting out and running far far away.

'but what about Chiaki? What about my promise? I've been gone for so long. Mum, Dad I'm sorry... I nearly bankrupt us with my stupid dream put a strain on your marriage and now...and now... DAM IT!' hissing angrily Hajime wanted to cry again

But a low clunking sound reverberated around the room the door was opening he saw his chance but what was silhouetted in the brighter light of the door gave him pause, a girl with long pigtails stood peering in inquisitively before totting in with another girl waling in behind her.

Hajime found himself frozen at this development who was this girl? She was familiar he'd seen her before.... wait....he recognized her now, Junko Enoshima the Ultimate Fashionista. Hajime remembered her from the cover of many teen magazines but also somewhere else but still some of his memories where jumbled. 'What was she doing here?' That train of thought was soon shut down as the blond before him let out an ungodly squeal.

"Yikes! Kamakura look at me!" the girl before him was wearing a far too fangirly expression for the environment they wherein it was unnerving "This is awesome!" Hajime felt his entire body tense what was going on why was supposed fashionista doing in this place and how did she know that name, the dark haired girl beside her looked uneasy but ready for a fight if the flak jacket and knife where anything to go by.

"I'm a huge Fan! Give me a huggy huggy!" all he could do was stare, this was crazy! or was it a test? Somehow the boy seated on the bed managed to keep his face neutral just in case this was a test of sorts. "J-Junko... He may be a bit dangerous" stuttered the flak jacket girl to the still fangirling Fashionista

'so could both of you ...what is going on?' once again Hajime's thought was cut off again, as Junko chirped "I know, Right! Kamakura' dangerously awesome!",  
"th-thats isn't what I meant..." replied flak jacket. Suddenly the blonde's attitude flipped on a dime and with an annoyed tone started berating and insulting the other girl

The raven-haired boy felt uncomfortable at hearing that 'she was only worried for your safety' he thought angrily on the behalf of the dark-haired girl but that thought of defence was short-lived, a high blush appeared on the insulted girls face as she counted off the numourus insults in the same way that someone would count off all the ways their crush spoke to them that day.

Hajime now feeling tense in a way that he was sure was now showing on the outside, as the blonde started to approach him ignoring the other girl completely. finally, when she stopped a few feet before him the sweet demeanour was back in full force

"Kamakura-senpai, nice to meet you." the blonds voice was back to bright and chirpy "I'm Junko Enoshima, from the 78th class! I've been thinking about you all this time...to think your shut up in here" 'not for long' thought Hajime his eyes still watching the open door, the door has been open for over a few minutes and it'll be so easy to just flee... But the situation currently going in his cell was for some reason keeping him put.

"it doesn't suit you! I mean, for you...you can do anything, right?" started Junko still brightly "for instance...you could suddenly die, leaving everyone in despair!" suddenly her tone changed again this time with a deranged edge to match her smile. Hajime tensed up reading him self for what ever came next as the atmosphere suddenly became hostile, soon the girl launched her self at him clutching an ice-pick in one hand.

Hajime just reacted and suddenly the blonde was on the floor with his foot planted on her back, her ice-pick clattering away. "J-Junko!...You!" soon the other girl leaped to the defence of the now downed fashionista, withdrawing her knife and lunging at him too but a quick black hand sent her flying away. "I-I'm sorry" glancing between the injured girls but Hajime saw his opportunity and took, it abandoning them in the prosses. fleeing down the hall barely managing to not step on any of the guards bodies in the hall.

Open doors and littered bodies marked the way out, he tried not to think about how many people those two girls killed. Before too long the harsh florescent light where gone and the dark cool night air washed over him. He was out! he was almost free, but a bone deep weariness took over and Hajime found himself just following his feet. He was still on campus and knew he should continue running but a familiar sound drew him in, splashing water as Hajime slowly approached the sound. the fountain at the back of the campus came in to view, the fountain was in space set between the two worlds of the reserve and primary buildings.

Slowly trudging up to fountains the bench Hajime sat down thinking of better times, before he let his delusions of grandeur take over and ruin everything. But the reminiscing was cut short footsteps were coming this way, the raven haired boy shot up and looked around the tree line not too far would provide some cover especially high in the branches. Taking his chance Hajime leaped up, in a split second had raced over too and swung up into the tree, taking cover he observed the person who had disturbed his peace

..................................................

Chiaki couldn't sleep. Even playing a few indi games designed to help with sleep didn't help.

6 months, its been 6 months since she's seen her best friend...the person who saw her, not class rep, not gamer girl but Chiaki. The kind tsundere boy who sat by her side and played video games with her, even if he wasn't very good at some of them but his determination made her smile. the boy who just disappeared one day

'Hinata-kun where did you go?'

With a sigh she got up slipped on her favourite green pixel monster hoodie over the top of her pyjamas and the first pair of shoes that she came across on the way out of her dorm room.

'Maybe a walk will be good, a real one outside for once...' exiting the building, a yawning Chiaki stumbled into the night


	3. Re-found friends and a lucky encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finding lost friends and meeting a new one
> 
> the Komahina is looking like it wants to be a slow burn and I couldn't resist Chiaki and Hajime's friendship

Chiaki looked up when the sound of water was getting louder and louder...oh the fountain, 'I guess thinking about Hinata-kun made me think of this place' Chiaki sat down quietly and looked up at the stars. I was almost 6 months to the day Hajime disappeared and any time she looked for him all she could turn up, was that he dropped out and/or was expelled (depending on who she asked) and ran away out of shame.

Even Chihiro from class 78 couldn't turn up anything, 'not to mention I almost got her into trouble for hacking into school records' mused Chiaki but still it was the same story they turned up: expelled and ran away.

no texts replied to, his mobile phone disconnected, his small social media presence was gone overnight and when she contacted his parents it was nothing but a dead end...

But that was the thing about Hajime Hinata yes his self-confidence was low but his determination was like nothing she had seen, and running away was not something she could imagine he'll do! there had to be more to it. Chiaki imagined a world where it didn't matter if you were reserve course and primary course, that Hajime was in her class and could meet and know everyone. they'll love him she could feel it.

Reaching into her pocket to pull out her signature pink Funplane, a new horror/mystery game recently came out that she wanted to play but she was having difficulty with it. The game was about a student looking for a classmate that had gone missing under mysterious circumstances and a possible cover-up by the school, it all felt a bit too close to home.

"maybe clearing another chapter might help, might even give me new ideas to go by" Chiaki whispered to herself, only to freeze as a sound of footsteps from the treeline. The small girl looked around for something to protect herself with, even though Hope's Peak's campus was supposedly 'safe' it was better to be safe than sorry. Snatching a branch from the ground the tiny gamer girl brandished it like a legendary sword. "Come out I'm not scared of you, don't worry I won't scream if you do" she called out to the now visible shadow of a person

As the figure stepped closer into the light her eyes widened in shock and lowering the stick

"Hinata-kun?"

............................................

"Hinata-kun?"

Chiaki stood before him, he'd seen her approach and sit down at the fountains bench deep in thought a mixture of sadness and hope etched into her face as she looked at the stars.

"Hey Ch-Chiaki, s-sorry I've been gone for so long..." felt Hajime himself trail off and feeling tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he's been doing a lot of crying these last few days

Chiaki slowly approached him, her legendry stick weapon forgotten and dropped where she found it a small smile lifting at the corners of her mouth " Hinata-kun what did you do to your hair and your eye? Where have you been? I was so worried but you're here" her hand reached out and stroked a lock of hair out of his eyes. "Hinata-kun?" worry laced Chiaki voice as held back tears started streaming down Hajime's face.

"I was ...I was..stupid... s-so stupid...dam it" soon his knees gave out and Hajime sank to the floor, Chiaki gasped and knelt beside him before hugging him tight as he cried into her shoulder while gasping that he was so stupid.

Hajime could vaguely remember what point they left the campus and the moment Chiaki insisted that they swapped jackets, her hoodie was tight across the shoulders but the hood somewhat help to hide his now ridiculously long hair. She was leading him by the hand through the streets of the city aimlessly they must look odd, two high school students roaming the streets at almost midnight one in pyjamas and blazer and the other in a pixel monster hoodie that was obviously just a bit too small for him.

"Hey Hinata-kun... " Hajime looked up at her from staring at the floor "you know everything's going to be ok, I think Miss Yukizome lives not too far from here maybe we can stay there if you can't go home? I have her number... I think" Chiaki's less than confidence-inspiring catchphrase brought a smile to his face

"I think I saw a payphone around here or maybe the conveniences store will let us borrow theirs" pulling him in the direction of the well-lit store as she said that

"Ohh! Class rep, what are you doing here at this hour?" as they were about to enter the store someone came out, Hajime had seen him around campus and recognised him as a part of Chiaki's class. The boy was about the same height as him but much slimmer, though the thing that stood out the most about him was the tangle of messy white hair.

"Hi Komaeda-kun ... we were looking for a phone, it's good to see you back" Chiaki's soft smile had returned. Hajime remembered from one of their many talks that Chiaki's class was precious to her, the small group stepped out of the way of the door. "hahaha yes I was a bit delayed getting home due to my plane crashing, but fortunately I made it back in time to restart school when the suspension is over"

'wait did that guys just say ... Plane crash?' Hajime staired over Chiaki head and got more than just a cursory glance at this Komaeda, the guy was grinning away like nothing was out of the ordinary with what just he said. Clutching a plastic shopping bag in one hand and the other wrapped in bandages, his oversized green cardigan was beginning to slip off one bony shoulder.

"Huh..." when Komaeda met his eyes a faint blush appeared on the other boy's pale face as his "ohh?-oh! sorry, how rude of me, my names is Nagito Komaeda its nice to meet you!" Nagito held out his hand to shake Hajime's only to jump back and bow deeply while apologising, when he realised he went for a handshake. " That's ok..." Hajime scratch the side of his face nervously the night had been a long one, with murderous girls and running away from the place he'd been imprisoned for so long then his odd but seemingly nice guy (though he was reading something from this guy, that something was off about him), releasing Chiaki's hand and rising it to shake Komaeda's.

Immediately the embarrassment faded from Nigito and he grasped Hajime's hand in both of his, "wow thank you, your so kind to except an apogee from worthless trash like me!" al said with a large joyful smile on his face, 'Wait what did he say!! And why are his hands sticky?... You know what I don't want to know' "Hi... I'm Hajime Hinata..."

"Nagito don't talk about your self like that" Chiaki was puffed up and annoyed at Nagito's self-deprecation, "ahh sorry!" he didn't sound sorry

After a long moment Nagito let go of Hajime's hand then, folded his arms observing them both "so...um class rep why are you looking for a phone? I thought you lived at the dormitories"

"I do, it's for Hinata-Kun" Chiaki motioned to Hajime "We've trying to get in contact with Miss Yukizome" Hajime looked back down at his feet "I don't have anywhere to go...so"

"AH! Don't worry you can stay with me I live close by! my goodness how lucky" Nagito smiled brightly pointing down the street "a-a-are you sure?" Hajime was taken aback at the sudden exclamation, "yes! I live alone you see so don't worry about it, my apartment is far too big for just me anyway! Hahaha." Nagito' s wheezing laugh filled the air "Anyway it'll be an honour to be of use to Ultimates like your selves!"

Hajime wearily looked to Chiaki for confirmation on what to do, she just shrugged in 'just go with it' manner then yawned "o-ok then..."

"Perfect! This way please" and with that Nagito started walking off down the street, walking together they only got a few feet before stopping at a very nice looking building, to witch Nagito pulled out a fob and entered.

"I'm sorry the lift is out, unfortunately it broke down when I tried to use it but don't worry I was only stuck for a few hours!" once again odd but Nagito was nice enough to let Hajime stay, anyway the Primary course students where a bit kooky so...

To reach Nagito' s apparent they had to climb a few flights but soon made it to his door after entering they all took off their shoes at the door well and Nagito turned on the light 'holy crap!... Nagito's apartment was bigger than back home!' Hajime looked around the huge empty apartment

"wow you live here?" Chiaki was looking around the lounge diner, "ah right I forgot class rep you didn't come in when you dropped off my school work the day I was off" Nagito had finished putting away his purchases in the fridge. "the bedrooms are this way" they followed Nagito down a short hallway pointing out the door to the bathroom and his bedroom before stopping at another door "and this is the spare bedroom, you both can stay I have a spare futon in the wardrobe. Sorry if it's a bit dusty in here I don't really use it"

The spare room was a decent size with a bed, chest of draws, a small desk and a built-in wardrobe. Nagito helped them to pull out and set up the futon and clean bedding before wishing them both a good night.

Chiaki settled her self on the futon before burrowing deep into the covers, "don't you want the bed, it'll be more comfortable?" Hajime awkwardly started taking off the hoodie.

"no... It's yours don't worry it's just for tonight" a sleepy Chiaki voice sounded from under the covers, "o-ok" Hajime stuttered the hesitation audible, hesitantly Hajime removed his tie and undone the top button when he heard a soft knock on the door and Nagito poked his head around the door, "Hi I have a spare shirt if you want to borrow it...oh"

Hajime turned to look at Nagito and the shirt in his hands "thanks....is everything ok?" he asked as he stepped into the hallway to take the shirt from Nagito's hands, Nagito had a strange look on his face before smiling brightly again "its nothing! You can get changed in the bathroom down the hall if you want, I hope you weren't planning to strip in front of Miss Nanami, that'll be massively inappropriate." his host crossed his arms obviously displeased.

"what! NO!" hissed Hajime at that statement his face heating up, "ahh that's good see you in the morning" and with a small wave over his shoulder Nagito was gone disappearing into his room, with a sign Hajime got dressed for bed the shirt was fortunately the right size and the short where comfortable. But then he saw it, his own refection 'is that...me?' the boy staring back at him from the reflective surface was a complete stranger he had Hajime's face but nearly everything was wrong.

Long sleek black hair surrounded and obscured parts of his face rendering most in shadow, the lack of real sunlight left his skin pale and sallow. But it was the eyes that now seeing them in person made everything hit home, his eye left eye was deep red with a reticle looking pattern around the iris. looking away repulsed 'was this how Frankenstein's monster felt?'

Scooping up the cloths from the floor and quickly making this way to the spare room after dropping the cloths on the chair and hitting the light switch, as Hajime slid into bed soon a small rustling sound come from Chiaki from the futon and he could see her hand reaching up to his in the dark.

"Hey Hajime, I just want to let you know that you...don't have to talk about what happened...not till you ready...ok" reaching out clasping her hand gently " and please don't disappear again, promise me", Hajime looked at her hand in his "thank you and I promise, I won't disappear like that again"

Both teens fell asleep holding on to each other


	4. Hello to a new future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Free time with Nagito and a visit from a loving teacher
> 
> ps idk the characters ages so i made a guess based on the ages of real high school students.
> 
> Trigger warning (s): discussions of exploitation and mention of emotional child abuse

Hajime suddenly awoke, he could sense someone moving around the room took him a while to calm down as it was only Chiaki "Morning Hinata-kun, sorry I woke you up" she whispered softly. Rolling over to face her Hajime smiled "morning and that's ok, are you heading back to school?"

"Yes I've got class today but Nagito is still going to be around, ok" at Hajime's confused expression she chuckled "there was an accident a while ago and he got suspended" Hajime vaguely remembered hearing about an explosion during the exams, so Nagito was the cause of it.

"Will you be coming back after?" he still felt mentally exhausted, the selfish part of himself wanted Chiaki to stay. Nagito seemed friendly if a bit odd, but he was a stranger and Hajime felt fragile after everything and just wanted to lock himself and Chiaki away from the world and just play video games dam it! But the sensible part of his brain won out. "I'll try but I might be late, some of my class and I are staying for extra cleaning duty...will you ok? it's just for tonight..." the hesitation was clear in her voice.

Sitting up and he forced shaky smile appeared in an attempt to reassure her and convince himself but knowing it was doing never, she had a life outside of his insecurities and fears what right did he have to prevent her from living it.

"ok...see you when I get back Hinata-kun, please don't spend all day in bed ok?" Chiaki leaned over and pulled Hajime into a hug, as she pulled away a soft hum came from her and cocked her head to the side inquisitively. Had he breathed morning breath on her or worse!... many more thought of the like flooded his mind, thanks to the analytical part of his brain racing as he read all the micro-expressions on Chiaki's face. As the various conclusions to the flood settled in, Chaiki hands reached out and ..."how did it get so long?..." ....huh?

She was examining strands she was now holding "are you going to keep it?"... that was not what Hajime was expecting but was he going to keep his hair long? He hadn't really thought about it but...this was an effect of them trying to remake him as something else and all that represented. "I don't know it was like just this, no I don't think I... it's not me it's...apart of what they did to me..."

"ok" it was so simple the answer Chaiki gave but it was just what he needed, saying her final goodbye she was gone and Hajime settled back into bed, pulling the covers over his head he settled down to hide from the world.

Time had passed but Hajime didn't care as he lay cocooned in the duvet away from the world, he knew he should get up but what for? Hajime knew he'd promised Chiaki before she left but...

A soft knock on the door sounded before just like the previous night the owner of the apartment Hajime was staying in poked his head around the door,

"Hey, good morning Hinata-kun" Nagito was smiling as he fully opened the door and stepped inside "well actually, I should really say good afternoon. Its almost midday!" a soft wheezy chuckle crossed his lips "sorry for waking you, but I was just about to make my self a coffee and it seemed impolite to not offer my guest, plus surely you wouldn't want to waste the day in bed". Hajime peered out from under the covers and stared at his host, he had a point and the coffee sounded nice.

Pulling down the duvet from his head and sitting up Hajime returned Nagito's smile or though his own was a bit more strained than his hosts, "thanks, I'll be out in a bit" Nagito just smiled and nodded at Hajime's reply and drifted from the room still with that pleasant smile on his face.

Sliding from the bed Hajime got up and quickly changed back into the black trousers, he was dressed in by the people from the facility but opted to keep on the t-shirt Nagito lent him. Trying and semi failing to comb his fingers through his now stupidly long hair, Hajime left the room and walked to the kitchen area.

Nagito was humming to himself in the kitchenette while making the coffee, "ah Hinata-kun how do you like your coffee?" sitting down at the bar separating the kitchenette from the living room diner Hajime thought for a moment then replayed "just with milk thanks, I normally just drink the canned stuff or just iced" and just ignored the look Nagito sent him at the canned comment.

Before long Nagito joined him at the bar, with two mugs and two plates in hand perfectly balanced like a waiter would. "here you go Hinata -kun, coffee and toast. I hope you don't mind my presumption on whether or not you'll like to eat." once again that small smile was on Nagito's face as he places a plate and mug before Hajime

"thank you you've been rely accommodating... for just a classmates friend, that was just kinda dumped on you..." Hajime found himself trailing off, Nagito was really nice. He opened his home to a complete stranger, gave them clothes to wear and then severed them breakfast all while questioning whether or not _he_ was crossing a line. "No, thank you! I was just my good luck meeting you and class rep last night. I didn't know just how much luck I was going get after I was hit by that motorcycle yesterday. I guess now I know!" he turned to smile even brighter at the other boy. Hajime unfortunately at that moment was taking a sip of his coffee when the motorcycle comment hit him and proceeded to choked on it.

Nagito was immediately on his feet "ah! I'm so sorry! I hope you don't mind someone like me touching you." the white-haired boy was patting Hajime on the back while he was trying to breathe air instead of coffee, just as the coughing fit died and Hajime was going to answer him a smell hit him it was coming from Nagito. Increased senses were something the project had also gifted him with, the walk through the streets had made him nose blind but now in the clean apartment...he could smell a funny smell from Nagito under the clean crisp smell of whatever soap he used (cucumber an unhelpful part of his mind supplied), it was a smell that Hajime could only describe as sickness.

The coughing fit finally died down and now actually looked at Nagito, he looked very sick.

Nagito's skin had a pallid complexion of someone who'd been ill for a long time, wispy thin white hair and slightly swollen glands in his neck. It made sense Hajime's mind connecting more evidence from previous encounters, the breathy voice and thin body. Cancer was the final answer his now talent crammed brain supplied.

Hajime could only stare at Nagito before the more socially competent parts of his brain started to scream, at him what he was doing when a soft blush appeared on the others pale face. Quickly looking away Hajime felt a small blush heat up his own face.

Well, what was he going to do now that awkward moment was a thing, 'hey Nagito I know you have cancer cos I smelt you, thanks for the coffee it was nice from what I could taste when I inhaled it! Well done Hinata you're a moron' well just another thing to add to the growing list of reasons why Hajime Hinata is a dumbass, smelling a guy you barely know and sussing out his possible terminal illness. Admittedly though nothing could quite top, selling yourself as a labrat and almost having your entire identity erased.

"sorry Hinata-kun, I've been told I can say inappropriate things...so I'm sorry if something I've said was." Hajime looked back at Nagito to see that the other boy was a bit further back and a small cringing smile was on his face. "no it fine...I've...just never heard anyone...talk so casually about being hit by a motorcycle before." Hajime nervously scratched the side of his face.

"I see, most people react funnily when I talk about my luck, that's understandable." Nagito paused for a moment and just observed Hajime, luck... Hajime remembered that this year's Ultimate Lucky student was in Chiaki's class...was this him? Just as he was about to open his mouth and ask Nagito more about his luck the said boy beat him to it. "do you need any help with your hair? it's very long and I thought you might need help with it...but I understand if you don't want me touching you again"

And there's the self-deprecation again, 'if anyone's trash here it's me...' thought Hajime bitterly "I don't mind, its too long if you ask me" Hajime grunted again he hated his new hair, it represented everything that had been done to him and not to mention the unwanted attention it brought. Nagito just hummed and nodded before heading off and returning with a brush, Hajime took another sip of his coffee this time not choking on it (65*c, medium roast, slightly bitter... _SHUT UP!_ ) and then irritably took another after his brain started up again. But all irritation faded as a light touch on the back of his head appeared and the feeling of brush bristles pulling through the strands of his hair.

"So, how do you know Nanami-chan? I don't think I've seen you around the school before" Nagito was making small talk as he set about his task, "... we met at the fountain on campus, I recognised the game she was playing and we started talking." Hajime remembers that day it was nice meeting someone at school who didn't look down on him, who didn't care about talent.

"So you do go to Hope's peek! I'm glad. what your talent?" "..." Hajime didn't know what to say in response he should have known Nagito would ask. "is it Ultimate Serenity? You have a very calming presence even if you do have a perpetual scowl" Nagito chuckled at his own comment as Hajime's scowl deepened "or even ..." "none... I don't have any talents" _lair!_ "of my own" _only artificial ones._ "I'm ...I was... in the reserve course"

Nagito froze mid brushstroke, his hand tightening in the strands of hair he was currently holding pulling slightly, "...no that's wrong, you cant be one of _those_ worthless fakes" the sudden hostility in Nagito's voice put Hajime on edge, as well as the now painful grasp on his hair. Just when he was about to throw Nagito off him, the hand released his hair and resumed brushing "I see that must be it, no way could someone like you so brimming with hope could be one of them. The talent scouts must have missed you! and of cause to help them notice you were to join the ranks of those hopeless wannabes. How very canny of you Hinata-kun!"

Hajime froze, 'what was that...' the tone of Nagito voice was unnerving, "looking over his shoulder to look at Nagito as he was finishing up brushing Hajime's hair. "..." Nagito still had that pleasant smile on his face but there was now a noticeable strained look to it. "would you like me to help you tie it back?" Nagito's voice was back to its bright tone as he pulled a hair tie off his wrist. Hajime could only nod and then hold still as Nagito pulled his hair into a neat ponytail.

"it's a shame really that they couldn't see your talent...or maybe even they were scared of the bright hope shining within you!" finished up and smiled brightly, "...what do you mean Nagito? I was... Telling the truth I don't have any talents of my own-" "nonsense! I can tell if someone has the shining hope of talent and you, its almost overflowing, I feel unworthy of being in your presence" this time a heavy blush formed over Nagito's cheeks as he hugged himself, a bazaar swelling of hope and other emotions too numerous to tell were blending in Nagito eyes.

Suddenly Hajime was on his feet, what the fuck was wrong with this guy! A variety of mental conditions leapt to the front of his mind. Just as he was about to come up with a likely disorder, Nagito snapped out of it blinking a few time at Hajime's sudden reaction before covering his mouth in embarrassment "sorry did I said something that upset you?" came a surprised mumble from behind said hand

Before sitting back down leaving a space between them and starting to pick at his now cold toast, reluctantly Hajime followed suite but kept a constant visual out the corner of his eye on the other boy. When they had both finished Nagito collected up the plates and took them to the sink to wash, Hajime noted that the white-haired boy had barely eaten.

The awkward tension continued till Hajime himself just couldn't take it any more, Nagito just let out a very twisted way of thinking but still the other was kind enough that he had given Hajime, a stranger to him refuge. He could feel the underlying current of something beneath the comments towards the reserve course student body. Not to mention the comments towards Hajime himself wherein admiration of what was done to him rather than he himself.

Somehow that felt worse

The only nose in the room was the clinking of dishes as Nagito washed up, "I can understand if you wish to leave Hinata-kun, it truly was lovely meeting you" Nagito turned back round having finished washing up, now drying his hands this time his perpetual smile was smaller sadder?. Now Hajime felt guilty there was something more wrong with this guy than cancer, and some of the things he said were creepy as hell but Hajime felt drawn to him, plus he was one of Chiaki's precious friends...so he can't be all that bad right? Plus nearly every interaction with HPA student body was filled with... Quirkiness

"...you said you lived here by yourself, where are you parents?" the sad smile was still there but Nagito looked relieved at the change of subject. "I lost both my parents, in an accident when I was young... still in Elementary School, I believe. I luckily survived" Nagito spoke about this event so optimistically. Hajime felt bad for the white-haired boy, did his parents died right in front of him...? That's awful.

"Don't feel sorry for me Hinata-kun" the smile at the end of that statement, was as forced as the faux happiness in the statement itself. "my luck just works like that. for every bit of bad luck I experience, I receive good luck in equal measure."

Hajime kinda understands what he means, equal and opposite reaction but in the form of luck. "Hinata-kun To tell you the truth, I'm really happy. I'm glad you decided to stay." soon they both moved to Nagito couch, with Hajime prompting 'safe' conversations so not to set Nagito's bizarre behaviour off (obsessive type symptom relating to hope and talent), because after all of that oddness the guy just seemed lonely.

As the afternoon progressed, small conversations were had with topics ranging from Books with Nagito talking about his love of mystery books, along with likes and dislikes with Nagito liking pretty things and disliking noisy places, and then laughing about Hajime talking about food when it came to his turn. The doorbell ringing put any further conversations to a stop. "excuse me Hinata-kun, that might be Nanami-chan back from school" before Nagito could make it to the door Hajime grabbed and pushed him into the hall "h-hey Hinata what are you doing!"

Hajime not even looking towards the now irate homeowner found himself staring suspiciously at the door, Chiaki wouldn't be back by now she was staying late helping out. So who was at the door. "Nagito be prepared to run if we have to" Hajime found himself using a flat monotone but a cold calm coming over him as he walked to the door, ignoring a spluttering Nagito behind him, but as he got to the door the looked out the peephole a the sudden surprise brought him back out of that apathetic numbness.

Quickly opening the door to reveal Miss Yukizome smiling brightly with one hand on her hips in her normal pose while was clutching a suitcase, "Hi Hajime" Miss Yukizome's voice was bright and happy as she then grabbed him into a big hug, after releasing him they heard Nagito inviting her in. Turning round to see the unimpressed looking boy crossing his arms with a small frown.

Hajime awkwardly stepped aside to let her in, looking as guilty as he felt at shoving Nagito in his own home. Miss Chisa practically skipped in quickly removing her shoes on the way, before launching he self at Nagito pulling him into a big hug like she had Hajime. "Nagito! I'm so glad to see you, When we hared about the plain crash we all thought the worst" pulling back to look at her student Miss Chisa smiled brightly.

"thank you Miss Chisa, I will admit it was quite harrowing but, fortunately, the uninhabited island it landed on had enough supplies to last us until rescue." Nagito returned back to his pleasant happy self. "and as for you Hajime!" she quickly turned to properly address Hajime "to now Where on earth have you been I was told you dropped out and ran away from home, I was so worried that you had become one of the disappeared and ...well" a sad look overcame Miss Chisa's face before her usual bright determined smile returned full force "...anyway I'm glad to see you're ok!"

Hajime quietly shut the door as class 77-B teacher burst in, jumping slightly when she finally addressed him. Shuffling his feet Hajime looked down, he honestly didn't know how to answer, 'Hi Miss Chisa I took your lesson of loving myself and talent isn't everything...then proceeded to throw it out the window and became a labrat for the school...and almost got lobotomised... but on the plus side, I have more talents than the entire school combined. How have you been?'

Nagito fortunately piped up and offered to make some tea, as he made his way to the living room, Hajime could only continue to stare downwards till a soft hand landed on his shoulder. "Hajime ill like to speak to you in privet, if that ok?... plus I have a few of you things I think you might want back" wiggling the suitcase to draw attention to it.

"Umm sure Miss Chisa" Hajime awkwardly agreed following his teacher into the living room, "Nagito! Could you bring our tea to Hajime's room please, there are a few things I need to speak with him in privet about" she started to shew Hajime down the hallway smiling at her student still in the kitchenette, before Nagito had a chance to reply they were already at Hajime's temporary room.

Entering in briskly Miss Chisa looked around tutting slightly at the messy bedding, placing the suitcase near the desk "so...how are you really?" her soft smile was kind and sad, "Hajime you've been missing for so long that everyone thought the worst...almost everyone" absentmindedly Miss Chisa started to tidy the room folding the duvet and sheets from the futon. "how long was I gone?... I don't know what the day is...sorry" Miss Chisa froze at the softly spoken question. Hajime knew Miss Chisa was a force of nature and optimism not many things, could stop her in her tracks especially when cleaning and tiding. He even remembers hearing about the time a minor earthquake didn't stop her so for his quiet question to stop he was...major.

She turned around to look at him with folded sheets in her arms, that sad look was back "6 months...you've been gone 6 months", Hajime wanted to puke 6 months he knew how long he was gone for, but to hear it out loud and from someone who wasn't from the facility as they often messed with his view of time, was...it was...Hajime slumped against the now-closed door. Gentle hand guided him to sit on the newly made bed. "I'm sorry I knew but wanted to confirm" a hand petted his head.

Hajime looked up at Miss Chisa her smile was strained but holding firm with a fire lit in her eyes, before stepping over to the chair at the desk turning it round to face the bed then sitting across from the longhaired boy. "what happened Hajime?...please I need to know I heard you were expelled but now seeing you, did...did the school do this to you?"

Hajime jumped shocked at her sudden suggestion, how did she know was she apart of what happened? How did she..."I've been investigating some...there is a project happening at Hope's peak and it was targeting the reserve course, aplenty they found a suitable subject there." Hajime could only stare at her, how much had she found out?... her eyes were boring into him the unspoken question hanging in the air, Hajime open and closed his mouth a few times before finally finding his voice, "the hope cultivation... the Izuru Kamukura Project..."

A small shaky breath left Miss Chisa, "oh Hajime..." before her comment when any further a rapping on the door interrupted her, in the blink of the eye all her optimism returned tenfold as she threw open the door "thanks Nagito!" she grabbed the trey off the still stunned boy before closing it again with a declaration of still needing privacy.

Miss Chisa walked back to the desk and place down the trey and handed Hajime his tea as she did her hand closed over his sad eyes studied his, he could accurately guess what she was looking for: she was checking to confirm he was still him. "I'm still me... I don't know why but somehow I'm...still me" Hajime tried to smile at her but it was weak and small.

Her hand reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, her own smile sad but hopeful, "a few of us have noticed the direction that the school has gone down...that experiment...what I read it...it was barbaric." she looked so sad the smile holding strong but the tears told another story. "they hurt you Hajime and preyed on you...NONE of this is your fault"

Hajime looked at Miss Chisa in shock had he heard her right not his fault? His own selfishness and insecurities got the better of him, he...he...walked straight into the perfectly laid out trap. If it wasn't him it would have been someone else, someone not as lucky to stay...human.

Hajime almost dropped his tea in shock, it could have been anyone. Anyone from the reserve course. they were so beaten down and just treated like piggy banks, over-tested and abused every day by everyone that...that it could have been anyone. But a sickening feeling came over Hajime when the memory of Mr Creeper came to mind, when the various scientist reactions to him as a subject. He was perfect for them, strong athletic build, good test results and a strong desire to be something more. Shit

The tea was carefully removed from his hands and arms soon cradled him, holding Hajime tight, tears soon started flowing. "I was so stupid..."

Clinging to Miss Chisa, sobbing into her shoulder his chest heaving. Pulling away after a long while of just crying himself to numbness, Miss Chisa pulled out her handkerchief drying his face gently. "there dose that feel better... Now then...stop with that talk! you weren't stupid! your only 16 Hajime! And a group of grown adults hurt you!" her hands were now grasping his shoulders, she looked like she was going to hunt down every person who had, even the slightest affiliation with the Izuru Kamakura project and single handily bring then to justice... Hajime started to feel a small flame reignite inside of himself.

Chiaki's understanding and friendship, Nagito's kindness to even a stranger and Miss Chisa's determination to protect him. He felt the lightest he'd felt in...ever.

"thank you Miss Chisa..." this time his own smile was determined, "Those of us who are investigating will need your help Hajime, that means testifying ageist those monsters. And testifying about what happened to you, but don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you again! And when this is all over Hajime... I will do EVERYTHING in my power to have you join my class. That's a promise!" she had pulled back and now was standing with her hands on her hips looking like she'll fight the world if she had too.

"now that's all settled, here" Miss Chisa grabbed the suitcase and wheeled it over to him, "it's a few of your things, I'm sorry I wasn't able to grab more than this" opening the case and stowing neatly folded clothes and other miscellaneous items that Hajime recognized as his. "h-how did you get my stuff?" these where indeed things he owned but...why did.

Miss Chisa looked sad "I'm sorry Hajime, I went looking for you at your home after I heard you were expelled and your parents were...moving. They didn't want to talk to me and said that you had run away. They disowned you...I'm so sorry." Hajime knew that was a possibility, his parents were not happy when he didn't have a talent even though his grades were good and he passed the entrance exam with one of the highest scores. Homelife became even worst when the fee for his enrolment at Hope's peak came in, even though his grades were almost the best in class, same with his exam scores...well almost is not good enough that all Hajime heard at home. You can always be better.

No wonder they agreed to the project.

"Hajime please not be sad, like I said I'll fight for your future and if you need somewhere to stay then...I'll figure something out" she grabbed her tea from the desk and headed to the door, "if you please excuse me, I would like to talk to Nagito before I leave, its quite rude me barging into his apartment and not properly talk to him." and with that, she left the room closeting the door on her way out.

Hajime was left with his thoughts and remains of his old life neatly piled in a suitcase. Shirts, jeans, even his favourite pair of tennis shoes and...lifting his blue Game Girl Advance to examine it. His parents have disowned him...possibly a cover story, he had a feeling that Hope's peak probably paid them off and said he'd died as a result of the project, fitting as he as Hajime would have died in away. But it gave him a chance of a new future, that sounded nice.

Grabbing some of his own clothing and heading to the bathroom. One inside Hajime locked the door and got changed, Hajime almost looked like his self...almost. Grabbing the pair of scissors from beside the sink. Releasing his hair, Hajime got to work. the first cut felt like a relief and with every consecutive snip, Hajime felt like himself again.

The boy in the mirror although still pale, looked like himself again. Even the red-eye looked normal...almost, less piercing at lest and was it him or did his hair look like it normal colour? Cleaning up the cut hair and pilling it into a spare bin bag from under the skink, tying it off

Standing back up he grabbed the last article of clothing from the side of the bath, the shirt he chose was from his old school uniform. It was from a time when he truly felt like himself. Slipping it on over a green t-shirt and black jeans, snagging the bin bag too but with plans to throw it in to into the main rubbish, Hajime left the bathroom entering into the living room. Nagito was sitting on the couch with a book in hand, Miss Chisa was gone as were her shoes from the door.

Nagito looked up as Hajime walked into the room before blinking a few times in surprise at Hajime's appearance, "Hinata-Kun?...your hair?" Hajime nodded before throwing away the bag into the main bin. Walking right up to Nagito, Hajime smiled at the white-haired boy

"Please call me Hajime"

Even though a Hope for a future was created, but when the evening came so did The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School's History.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (^///^)


End file.
